Crying In The Rain
by Katsura Kaori
Summary: É íncrivel como algumas coisas podem acontecer na chuva,não?[NejiHina][Hyuugacest][oneshot][songfic]


**Crying in the Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence,e nem a música Crying in the Rain,esta pertence ao A-HA.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji voltava de seu treinamento diário,havia atingido o limite humano inúmeras vezes,conseguia desviar de todas as kunais lançadas rapidamente por sua companheira de time,Tenten.Mas por que não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que amava a sua protegida?Não,ela já tinha alguém,esse alguém era ninguém mais que Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Eu jamais te deixarei perceber  
Como meu coração partido está me machucando  
Eu tenho meu orgulho e sei como esconder  
Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento  
Eu farei meu pranto na chuva"**

Enquanto voltava para a Mansão Hyuuga,o céu começava a escurecer,nuvens carregadas se juntavam umas com as outras,tornando o céu negro,melancólico e triste.Algumas gotas já caíam no chão,apressadas.

Neji olhou para o céu,uma gota solitária caíra perto de seu olho,lembrando muito uma lágrima que escorria.A chuva se tornou mais densa,mas o garoto Hyuuga não se mexeu,e continuou a contemplar aquele céu.

"**Se eu esperar por céus nublados  
Você não distinguirá a chuva das lágrimas em meus  
olhos  
Você jamais saberá que ainda te amo tanto  
Embora os desgostos permaneçam no coração  
Eu farei meu pranto na chuva"**

Aquele céu que derramava suas lágrimas,podia fazer algo que seu contemplador não poderia:chorar.Gênios não choram,permanecem o orgulho os impedindo.Mas como não chorar por _ela_?

Mesmo que aquela chuva lavasse a sua alma,seu coração partido e orgulhoso não seria lavado sem _ela_.Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos perolados,se misturando com a chuva.

Ela não podia o ver chorando...

"**Gotas de chuvas caindo do céu  
Jamais poderiam lavar meu sofrimento  
Porém já que não estejamos juntos  
Eu esperarei por um tempo chuvoso  
Pra esconder as lágrimas que eu espero que você jamais  
perceba"**

Alguém se aproximava.Neji ativou seu Byakugan e fitou a pessoa que estava há alguns metros na sua frente.

- Hinata...sama...?

Neji desativou o seu Byakugan.Hinata se aproximava protegida com um guarda-chuva.Quando já estava bem próxima de Neji,o colocou encima do primo,protegendo este,mas recebendo toda a chuva.

- Vamos pra casa,Neji-nii-san? – perguntou Hinata,com um sorriso bondoso.

"**Algum dia, quando meu pranto estiver acabado  
Eu vou exibir um sorriso e caminharei sob o sol  
Posso parecer um tolo  
Mas até lá, meu bem, você nunca me verá queixar  
Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"**

- Hinata-sama,Hiashi-sama ficará bravo se você pegar um resfriado. – disse Neji,protegendo Hinata com o guarda-chuva.

- Tudo bem,Neji-nii-san.Podemos ir os dois debaixo do guarda-chuva. – disse Hinata,ficando ao lado de Neji,e colocando o guarda-chuva que trazia sobre os dois.

E assim foram caminhando até a Mansão Hyuuga,lado a lado.Um gênio ao lado de sua amada.Mas até quando ele deixaria que ela não soubesse dos seus sentimentos?Seria doloroso demais,se ela não pudesse corresponder.Mas não se importava,aqueles sentimentos o machucavam,contanto que tirasse o fardo de sempre carregá-los as escondidas,já estaria muito bom.

"**Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"**

Pouco tempo depois,já estavam em frente à Mansão.Neji desejou que aqueles poucos minutos que passaram,protegidos por aquele guarda-chuva,conversando normalmente,fossem eternos.

Hinata fora pegar o cabo do guarda-chuva,para guardar este.Mas acabou colocando sua mão encima da de Neji.O que fez Hinata corar violentamente,e Neji enrubescer levemente.

- Ne-Neji-nii-san... – começou Hinata,que foi interrompida por Neji.

- Eu irei guardar o guarda-chuva,entre ou ficará,no mínimo,gripada. – cortou Neji.

- H-hai... – disse Hinata,antes de tirar sua mão que estava encima da de Neji e correr em direção à Mansão.

Depois de alguns minutos,Hinata viu Neji voltando na chuva,esta abriu um sorriso e se pôs a espirrar,estava gripada.

- Hinata-sama,você deveria ter entrado... – dizia Neji.

- I-iie,Neji-nii-san...eu não queria que você se sentisse solitário...e resolvi que iria te esperar... – dizia Hinata,entre alguns espirros.

Mesmo que Hinata não soubesse,aquela frase teve muito significado para Neji.

Ela esperaria que ele demonstrasse os seus sentimentos.

"**Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva**

**Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"**

**N/A**

**Aqui a minha segunda fic de Naruto postada no diferente da outra não é U.A.(eu acho) e é sobre o meu casal hetero preferido de Naruto!**

**Achei que a música "Crying in the Rain" combinasse com o Neji,e é claro que eu não perderia essa chance de fazer uma fic sobre Hyuugacest.**

**E para as pessoas que não são fãs de NejiHina,por favor,nada de reviews dizendo "Neji S2 Tenten FOREVER" ou "Naruto S2 Hinata FOREVER",certo?Vamos respeitar a opinião das outras pessoas. **

**E sim,essa fic é dedicada a todas as pessoas que são fãs de NejiHina!!**


End file.
